Neon Genesis Obake Rangers
by saberstorm
Summary: Conceived in a moment of nostalgia. I need to stop coming up with more ideas. Listed as Complete because I don't intend to update soon.


AN: Yes, another plot bunny. I blame some PR nostalgia. Wanted to experiment, and give an excuse for Tommy to return to the fight as the Green Ranger, since we never truly see what happened to the Dragonzord, and the Godzilla-esque titan feels like he would fit right in with the right work.

A bit of a run down of how the whole idea works:

Angels, and their allies, want all live to return to the Power Grid, the source of all life. Lilith, an old ally of Zordon's mentor, fought back and stole the "Fruit of Life", eventually disappearing.

2nd Impact happens after the events of Legendary Battle. Aliens and Mutants still live on Earth, but largely ruined as it is are in the vast minority.

Yui Ikari studied the Grid, getting advice from Tommy Oliver, whom she named Godfather of Shinji Ikari. She sought to make the Eva's able to tap the grid without the need for Zords or Morphers to do so, but failed. Helped Tommy create the Obake Morphers (which resemble Power Coins) and Zords and upgrade the Dragon Zord.

The Zords and Evas are compatible with eachother.

Tommy finds Shinji at age 6 at his aunt and uncle's and takes custody.

Each Obake Morpher comes with a power related to the creature that inspired it. Tommy ends up giving out the Morphers to the pilots, acting as a Mentor at first, and then later a Team Leader.

Tommy Oliver - Leader - Green Dragon/Dragon King - Geokinesis/Grid Connection/Chi Manipulation

Rei Ayanami - Kitsune - Illusion

Shinji Ikari - Tanuki - Intangibility

Asuka Soryu - Mujina - Hypnosis

Now on with the scene:

* * *

"Shinji! That's not your real arm!"

Things had gone from bad to worse for NERV. First, their only pilot was down, then their backup came with a tag along who knew both the Commander and Sub-Commander, and was on good terms with only one of them, and now their backup, Shinji Ikari, was getting his but kicked, in spite of the small level of martial arts he knew.

"He's not a soldier. He's not ready for this. It was a mistake to bring him here. Pull him out of the fight."

And said tag along happened to be Shinji's Godfather and legal guardian, Dr. Tommy Oliver, who was becoming increasingly condescending of NERV.

Needless to say, it was not Misato's day, and the incoming reports were just making things worse.

"Eject sequence is not responding!"

"Cranial unit is cracked!"

"Pilot's life signs are going critical!"

With a final blow, their gigantic enemy, designated the Third Angel, threw their last line of defense aside. Evangelion Unit 01 slumped to the ground, it's arm nearly removed.

"I've lost everything! All signals are gone!"

"Unit 01 has gone silent."

* * *

"I'm sorry."

He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't see, but that voice...

"I'm so sorry."

"Wha..."

"I never wanted this for you, my son."

"Mom..."

"I wanted to protect you."

"Mom?"

"But it looks like you've learned my last lesson well. You're always trying to help others."

"Two hands: one for me, one for someone else."

"Yes. I guess now it's time I gave you a hand. Can you give me one too?"

"Oh? Okay."

Tucked underneath Shinji Ikari's shirt, a coin on a chain began to glow.

* * *

The Third Angel continued on it's path as NERV watched the screens in fear. They had failed. The Angel was going to find them. The enemy was going to win. They were all going to die.

The Angel got tackled by a massive blur.

People visibly jumped as the massive creature staggered back, rabidly getting mauled by some equally large - albeit smaller - form. When the Angel finally forced it's assailant off, it landed on all fours next to the fallen Unit 01, snarling.

"What is that?"

"Some kind of mech."

"It looks like a Tanuki."

"I've heard of this before."

"Could they be back?"

"After Second Impact?"

Speculation was cut off as Unit 01 gave a roar, suddenly rising to it's feet, broken arm dangling uselessly. Explosive pins detonated at the shoulder, blasting away the damaged limb.

"Who blew the arm off?"

"No one. That detonation came from Unit 01's own systems."

"I'm getting strange energy readings from Unit 01."

"I think I'm picking up the same energy from the little mech."

The Tanuki mech jumped into the air, legs folding in, body twisting round, head folding inward as a fist folded outward, and attached itself to Unit 01's empty joint, tail draped like a shoulder scarf.

"Did that thing just..."

"Replace Unit 01's arm? Yes! But How!"

"Power levels are increasing!"

The newly combined mech shot forward, landing several blows on the unprepared Angel before being forced back. It rushed again, this time slamming into the Angel's AT Field as the massive enemy sought to heal from it's mauling and regain it's strength. The Eva pushed at the shield for a moment, before seeming to smile. Raising it's newly acquired limb, the Tanuki arm grew hazy and transparent, before thrusting forward and ghosting both through the AT Field and the Angel. Shocked and surprised, the Angel had no idea what happened until it was too late. What was once intangible became tangible once more, and while the Eva couldn't reach the Angel's vital core, the damage was still very painful and severe, ultimately fatal if the battle were to be prolonged.

In a final, desperate act, the Angel dropped the Field and lunged forward, wrapping itself around the Eva and self destructing. It didn't live long enough to see energy burst from the Tanuki arm, preventing further damage. The explosion still masked everything in light and smoke, so no one saw the Tanuki detach and disappear as Unit 01 stalked away from the fight.


End file.
